A Serenata da Viagem da Morte
by Lexas
Summary: A Melodia final do fechar dos olhos, o destino inevitável nem sempre precisa ser de dor e desespero, mas pode ser apaziguado pela doce melodia da esperança e da dedicação. Resposta ao desafio da Juliane.chan.


**A Serenata da Viagem da Morte**

Autor: Lexas

fanfic curto sobre o rio da morte, em homenagem a Petit Ange e a Juliane.chan, pela insistência. 

Um despertar amargo e triste era experimentado da pior forma possível, rompendo sua alma, destruindo seus anseios, desejo, vontades e trazendo a tona todas as suas lamentações.

Um despertar sombrio para a realidade, para a vida, não... para a morte e, junto dela, a perda de algo que, embora o tivesse acompanhado por tanto tempo, ele preferia ter mantido: suas ilusões.

"Arthemis-sama", as últimas palavras que acompanhavam seu lamento, sua dor, tristeza e sofrimento.

Estava morto e destituído de todos os seus direitos, como sempre imaginou, de todas as formas que poderia não sonhar, mas chorar, lá estava ele no barco da morte para o caminho dos condenados prestes a enfrentar a danação eterna.

Era verdade que mesmo não derrotando Pégasus, sentia que, de certa forma, conseguiu o que queria, melhor dizendo, parte do que almejava. Não ser um deus, como imaginava que se tornaria ao vencer o homem com o poder para vencer os deuses, e sim te o poder para proteger quem lhe era mais precioso.

Nem que seja a integridade de sua ama, a pureza de sua senhora. Nem que sua vida tenha servido apenas para isso, o único momento em que ele realmente esteve no total controle da situação, foi para proteger este aspecto dela.

Mas de nada lhe importava, afinal, estava morto, uma alma condenada ao Tártaro.

Deveria se odiar, lamentar por toda a eternidade pelo seu fracasso em permanecer vivo para fazer valer suas ambições, chorar pela danação eterna, mas... mas...

Sentia-se... estranhamente... bem.

Não, não bem. Era o termo errado, a definição errônea de seu estado de espírito, mas... não se sentia tão mal quanto deveria. Na verdade, nem a sensação de fracasso doía tanto assim, muito pelo contrário, diferente do que ele imaginava que poderia ser o dia de sua derrota, as experiências pelas quais passou, os sentimentos que confrontou e a pessoa com a qual lutou, aquilo... não era tão frustrante assim.

Não tanto quanto deveria ser. Afinal, não duvidava que iria para o inferno. Era o lugar de todas as almas. Hades não tinha pressa, cedo ou tarde ele cobrava seu tributo, o destino inevitável. Como não aceitar a existência dos domínios de um deus, se ele mesmo serviu - em vida - a uma?

Conhecia a história do inferno, suas regiões, o lugar para qual tipo de alma iria, o lugar para o qual ELE iria... mas parecia não se importar. Pelo menos, não enquanto estava no barco do condutor.

"Não permita que as dúvidas, mágoas e desilusões sejam levadas pelo rio da morte, Toma de Ikarus" - a voz do condutor em momento algum quebrava a "harmonia", pelo contrário, parecia fazer parte dela.

"Dúvidas, condutor... para que eu as teria agora? Por que mantê-las, indo para onde irei?"

"Não se entregue ao fim, cavaleiro. Por acaso não defendia com todas as forças aquela em que cria, seja o poder, a glória e a majestade dela?Não foi para mantê-la pura de toda culpa que sacrificou sua vida?"

"De que me adianta servir a uma deusa do jeito que me encontro, condutor? O que posso fazer pela minha deusa, se os domínios de Hades são minha morada?"

"Você é um guerreiro de Ártemis, nunca se esqueça disso" - o condutor, o qual se encontrava de costas para Tomas, vira-se para ele. A primeira impressão era de um ser alto com um manto negro enorme que cobria todo o seu corpo, não mostrando nem mesmo suas mãos.

Claro, o fato de ter visto por um rápido instante outra pessoa com as mesmas vestes na outra extremidade do barco, não lhe passou desapercebido. Dois condutores?

"Não por muito tempo" - Tomas pendia sua cabeça para trás, deitando-se no barco - "os deuses... por quanto tempo eles podem viver? Qual o limite de sua existência?"

"O conceito de existência para um deus... vai além de nossa compreensão" - de novo aquela voz melodiosa, ele pensava. E a mesma sensação que acompanhava a presença dele.

"Como pode dizer isso, se o seu senhor também encontrou a "morte"?"

"Senhor?" - ele indagava a linha de raciocínio de Toma - "a origem da minha crença ainda vive, Toma de Ikarus. Isso é o que importa."

"Até mesmo o deus da morte encontrou seu fim nas mãos de Athena."

"Minha crença não está baseada em Hades, mesmo servindo-o."

"Como pode dizer tal coisa de Lorde Hades... Caronte?"

"Não sou Caronte" - ele finalmente abre o manto, revelando suas mãos. Uma delas segurava um instrumento de cordas, enquanto a outra afastava seu capuz, revelando seu rosto.

Era estranha tal situação. Se estava no inferno, tinha que estar pronto para qualquer coisa, até mesmo ser enganado apenas para que seu sofrimento fosse aumentado, o que achou que fosse o caso. Sabia que Caronte anteriormente havia atacado os Cavaleiros de Athena, e estava pronto aceitar o que viesse em seguida, mas... aquele não era Caronte.

Na verdade, conhecia bem aquele homem. Ouviu histórias sobre ele. Agora fazia sentido, por isso aquela sensação estranha, ou a paz que sentia ao ouvir aquela voz.

"Orfeu... cavaleiro de prata de Lira." - ele ainda fitava o outro ser sentado na outra extremidade do barco. Se era um cavaleiro que estava diante dele, então o outro era o barqueiro. - "O que faz aqui? Onde está Caronte?"

"Lorde Caronte apenas assumiu seu lugar de direito."

"Quer dizer..."

"Sim. Com a queda de Hades, Caronte assumiu seu lugar por direito como filho do Rei das Trevas."

"E o que ele pretende te colocando como condutor? Iniciar outra guerra sagrada? Continuar o plano de Hades?"

"Não creio que ele tenha isso em mente, Cavaleiro de Icarus, mas... respondendo a sua pergunta, que diferença faz o tempo que um deus vive? Como medir esse tempo? Uma fração do segundo deles equivale a uma eternidade para nós, mero mortais. Um piscas de olhos de cada uma dessas divindades, e reinos surgem, impérios caem e exércitos desaparecem. O que são os deuses para nós? Que diferença faz o tempo de existência para cada ser humano?"

Seus olhos mareavam diante das observações de Orfeu, sem que ele se perdesse em meio as divagações de suas próprias conclusões. sua face se dirigia até a face do cavaleiro de prata, não de forma surpresa, mas de forma inquisitora.

"De que valem os deuses quando os homens os superam? Onde está sua grandiosidade, sua experiência, sua imortalidade quando a capacidade humana coloca em cheque sua divindade? Como crer em um deus seu pode ser facilmente morto por aqueles que deviam adorá-lo?"

"Deuses não morrem."

"Hades era um Deus. Éris também. E receio que Artémis não tenha resistido muito nas mãos do Pégasus. Até mesmo seu novo senhor pode sucumbir."

"Minha senhora é Athena" - ele puxava seu instrumento, uma pequena, mas reluzente arpa, a qual entrava em contraste com o ambiente - "embora eu esteja aos serviços de Lorde Caronte... minha lealdade é e sempre será dedicada à Athena, e somente ela."

Toma pisca seguidas vezes até que consegue compreender o que Orfeu estava fazendo. Finalmente depois de vê-lo dedilhar aquelas cordas tudo ficou claro.

Orfeu era um cavaleiro de prata, o mais poderoso que já existiu, chegando a ter o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro. Ambos - ele, Orfeu e o terceiro passageiro - estavam atravessando o rio da morte, que os levaria até o seu destino, mas... não se atemorizava diante do lamento dos condenados. Diziam as lendas que do rio da morte podiam ser escutados os gritos dos perdidos, e era isso o que estava acontecendo desde o primeiro momento em que pisou ali.

Mas, por incrivel que pareça, aqueles gritos não o atemorizavam. E o motivo era o cavaleiro de Lira, o qual com sua melodia, apaziguava o sofrimento de cada um dos ali presentes.

Não era uma melodia comum, para bater de frente com o sofrimento daquelas almas. Deveria ser o lendário "Death Trip Serenade" que ouviu falar...

"Fim da viagem" - uma voz doce, fina e feminina vinha do terceiro integrante misterioso da embarcação, indicando que o verdadeiro trajeto o cavaleiro de Ikarus estava apenas começando - "vá em paz, Toma"  
O cavaleiro desce da embarcação, vislumbrando o reino da morte, seu novo lar por toda a eternidade.  
- "Toma - ele não se vira, apenas detém seus passos fora da embarcação, atento as palavras do cavaleiro de prata - "a morte... não é o fim, lembre-se disso. Nem para nós, nem para os deuses. Pois o que mantém algo vivo é a nossa fé, nossa capacidade de acreditar nas coisas. Pois a fé é a crença nas coisas que não se vêem, e o firme fundamento daquilo que não está presente. Não importa o que aconteça com a dona de sua devoção... ela sempre viverá dentro de você, e um dia, tal crença será necessária. Pois se Athena renasceu na Terra, foi por que houveram pessoas que acreditaram nela, que pediram do fundo de seu coração por alguém para apaziguar suas dores e livrá-los dos infortúnios causados pelos tempos. Não importa que você esteja no Hades... nunca abandone sua crença, pois mesmo aqui, sua deus não o abandonou" - ele abaixa sua cabeça, apenas observando o jovem guerreiro caminhar para longe dele, afastando-se cada vez mais do rio da morte. - "Toma..."

"Nem todos aceitam de bom grado tuas palavras, querido. Já devia saber disso."

"Eu sei, Eurydice. Eu sei."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O barco de Orfeu seguia pelo rio da morte, enquanto ele, apoiado na ponta do barco, tocava a mais sinfonia que fora capaz de compor. Era a Serenata da viagem da Morte, perfeita para tais momentos.

Mas, seja quais fossem os problemas e as tribulações, nenhum deles era realmente importante, ou sequer estava a altura de sua realização.

O ciclo continuava, ele pensava. Hades era o aspecto da morte, e ela precisa existir para que a vida também pudesse ter sua chance. Os deuses representavam forças da natureza, aspectos do universo e um número incontável de facetas da alma que os meros mortais chamavam de qualidades e defeitos.

Guiar os mortos pelo Rio dos mortos era sua função. Mesmo tendo se rebelado contra Hades, apenas precisou fazer à Caronte, filho do Rei das Trevas, o mesmo juramento que fizera a seu pai, e fora perdoado. E, uma vez que Caronte também era neto de Zeus, parecia ter herdado parte da sabedoria do avô ao colocá-lo como novo guia. Uma atitude digna de Athena, diga-se de passagem. Com sua capacidade de fundir sua música com seu cosmo, ele apaziguava os primeiros momentos dos condenados, impedindo que o choro dos perdidos destruíssem suas esperanças, os sonhos e todas as outras características que faziam parte de sua alma e, em outra vida, contribuiriam para a formação de um novo ser.

Era apenas aquilo que podia fazer. Alguns aceitavam de bom grado a melodia. Outros, como Toma, enxergavam apenas o lado ruim de toda a situação, renegando seus princípios e abrindo mão de tudo aquilo que acreditou. Parecia algo lógico já que você estava no fim da linha e, independente do que aconteceria em seguida, nenhum de seus atos iriam refletir no futuro - já que não havia um - mas... era preciso acreditar. Pois ele, com a serenata final que oferecia aos novos viajantes, lhe dava a opção de preservar o que lhe era mais importante em vida, e que lhes dariam apoio em morto. Pois era como se eles tivessem recebido o direito de cuidar de uma flor, a qual, em um jardim sem esperanças, o sol não batia e ela proveria a única esperança na qual eles poderiam se apegar.

Não sabia como o mundo estava naquele exato momento. A julgar pelas palavras de Toma, a revolta dos deuses contra os humanos havia se iniciado. Ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser permanecer em sua função, ele e sua amada, a qual o acompanhava a todos os lugares, conduzindo o barco para seu destino, enquanto ele de corpo e alma apaziguava os lamentos alheios.

Mentira. Não era apenas por eles. Pois a cada nota, a cada melodia composta, a cada acorde extraído daquela harpa, ele estava dizendo a ela com todas as forças que a amava e a queria bem, expulsando a plenos pulmões e declarando para todos os reinos do universo seu amor e devoção aquela mulher, aquela "deusa". Pois ela era o motivo dele estar ali. Pouco importava se tivesse que tocar sua melodia até o fim dos tempos, até o dia em que a fé do último dos crentes morresse e o último dos deuses tombasse no esquecimento, em uma era em que todos eles seriam menos do que lendas - a mão dela tocava sua mente a mão livre dele, de forma que ela a puxa e dá um beijo nos dedos dele, um beijo confesso - até a época em que as pessoas sequer se lembrariam de uma época de maravilhas aonde humanos rasgavam o céu com seus punhos e enfrentavam os deuses com a força de sua determinação.

Até que esse dia chegasse, o dia em que do Olimpo, de Atlântida, de Asgard e do Hades nada restaria, a hora em que a alma de ambos tenha renascido tanto, que o sentimento compartilhado teria sido expurgado.

Mas não esquecido. Pois, mesmo que se passassem milhares e milhares de anos, nunca seriam esquecidos aqueles momentos, de forma que de geração em geração seriam contadas histórias daqueles dias, momentos felizes nos quais um homem, pelo amor de uma mulher, negociou a própria alma com o Deus da morte e, não obstante, guiou os mortos até o seu destino inevitável, apenas para permanecer ao lado dela.

Ontem... hoje... sempre.

Fim.

Gostaria de agradecer a Juliane.chan por ter revisado o fic para mim - também, foi ela quem deu a idéia e um prazo curtíssimo de 7 dias para escrever o fic - e também a Petit Ange, que teve enorme "influência" no cumprimento do prazo.


End file.
